Josslyn Carver
Write the first paragraph of your page here. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Basic Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Relatives | } } |- ! Relationships | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Season 1 Ep01: The Pilot The first episode starts with Josslyn, a real estate agent, and her coworker kissing passionately in his office. He tells her that he's not ready to leave his wife yet and she replies with "Promise you won't". Six weeks later, she is outside of an open house that she is showing, on the phone with her sister, Savannah "Savi" Davis, discussing Savi's marriage and her troubles with getting pregnant. Soon, a lesbian couple, Alex and Sally, come to look at the house. It is obvious to Josslyn that Sally is the dominant one. She is forced to reschedule several appointments and show many houses to the couple. Eventually, she meets Alex alone to talk about real estate. Ep02: The Morning After Ep03: Breaking and Entering Josslyn comes into her office to notice that all of her coworkers are sitting there, scared. They tell her that their boss has been fired and someone else has bought out their company. Everyone is now terrified they are going to lose their jobs. Josslyn walks into the Olivier Dubois's office to confront him. He immediately, in his European accent, shuts her flirty motions down. Later, while she is with April, she gets a text from Olivier telling her to meet him at 8. What she thinks is a move on her is actually the opposite. He takes away half of the properties she is working to sell and redistributes them to the other workers. He tells her that she will get properties back if she sells a house that's been on her roster for a year. The problem is that the house is a hideous house that she has deemed "unsellable". Josslyn, after talking to April, has decided to throw a party there, hiring Harry to cater. Olivier shows up to the open house party, threatening to fire Josslyn if she doesn't sell the house with a huge profit. As Olivier is leaving, Josslyn tells him that she has received three offers on the house. Ep04: A Kiss Is Just a Kiss? Josslyn is convinced by Alex to go on a run. There, they talk about how long Alex has been a lesbian and Alex asks Josslyn if she had ever had experience with a woman. Josslyn says that she has had threesomes but never an actual girlfriend. Sally comes in and crashes on their run. After the run is over, Josslyn talks to Savi about how to break them up, stating that Sally is demanding and that their relationship is toxic to Alex. Savi tells Josslyn to stay out of it. Later, Josslyn goes to a party with Alex after Sally cancels. She then realizes that it is a "lesbian" party and gets a kick out of being the only straight one there. She pretends to be Alex's girlfriend when another girl flirts with her. However, when Josslyn kisses Alex, she walks away quickly. Josslyn is at home, talking to Harry about what happened when Alex shows up at her house. Alex explains that she and Sally broke up and she didn't know where else to go. The next morning, Josslyn asks what happened between Alex and Sally. Alex says that the more she hung out with Josslyn, the more she saw her relationship through Jossyln's eyes and that she didn't want to be who she was with Sally anymore. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Major Characters